


Walking the line of life

by Gretta28



Category: American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 15:18:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gretta28/pseuds/Gretta28
Summary: When Judy finds out she has been blessed by the lord, and is offered a second chance at life, will she leave the church? When Mary Eunice is ready for an early resignation, but becomes possessed by the devil himself, how does she cope? Will it be too late for Monsignor Howard to save her? How does Arden feel after he sees what she has done? Does he still love her for her innocence, or is there something deeper he notices?





	Walking the line of life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young sister gets possessed, and goes missing. A patient dies under the care of Briarcliff Manor, and is given unto the lord. Will Sister Jude mistake lust for love?

          As Jude lay in her bed, sleeping the night away, Mary Eunice went to check on a patient in one of the cells. John Potsdale, he was 47 years old, had a full head of brown curls, lightly tanned, and was graced with the most luxurious green eyes. He had been convulsing lately, and shouting questionable words as his eyes rolled back. Monsignor had taken a look at him, and chanted jubilant biblical prayers loudly, as he held a rosary close to John as possible. But the first night just simply wasn't enough, and he would return the very next morning to try yet again. 

"John?" The young sister whispered, as she heard the rustling of chains. Sister Mary Eunice found the cell door to be open, and walked in. John was spread out across the small bed, and began to convulse once more, that's when the devil jumped into Mary Eunice, which threw her into shock. She fainted, and fell down onto the floor, and passed out for the night.

By morning, Monsignor had gone to check on John, but when he had gotten there, he was already dead, and it was too late. Meanwhile, Sister Mary Eunice was nowhere to be found, she had just disappeared. Monsignor Howard preformed the last rites, and a couple of other prayers over John, placed a rosary over him, and called for a clean up. He hoped the news wouldn't catch wind of it, so instead of contacting emergency services, he had John buried out in a trench where a couple of other patients had gone as well. 

Blissfully Sister Jude rose from her morning prayers, and freshened up for the day. When she had gotten down from her very own, "Stairway to Heaven", she made sure the patients were all fed, showered, and ready for spring photos as it was a new order Monsignor had found to be effective if they wanted to "keep doing the lords work." Judy was a sucker for doing the lords work through filling out Monsignor Howard's requests. So she made sure everything was in order.

Monsignor had Dr. Arden clean up the room, and dispose of the body, while he set out to look for Sister Mary Eunice. Sister Mary Eunice was outside, sitting in a chair made of red roses, and thorns, as her thighs began to bleed here and there, she hummed to the tune of an old radio song her father had introduced to her, "Crazy" by Patsy Cline. Monsignor removed his coat swiftly to cover the young sister's bare body with it. 

"Sister, it's a bit chilly out, don't you think so?" He asked her, as she stare off into space, and fell limp. She began to cry out in pain.

"Father forgive me, for I have sinned." The young voice sang out in prayer, as the devilish grin replaced her sacred smile that once hung happily just above her chin.

Monsignor tried his best to carry her inside, he took her up to the nursing quarters, where he cleared a bed, and lay her down, calling on Sister Jude to bring Father, and Mother Claudia. He began trying to tie Sister Mary Eunice to the bed posts with the closest tokens around him, his four rosaries. Then he began by throwing holy water on her, and praying as diligently as he possibly could.

**Author's Note:**

> So.. I kind of realized I am not too good at writing, but that's all good, because I love doing it, and I have time for it here and there. In order to become good at something, you must make mistakes, which is what I'm going through at the moment. Please bare with me folks, it may take a few stories.


End file.
